Digital cameras and optical imaging devices employ image sensors. Image sensors convert optical images to digital data that may be represented as digital images. An image sensor includes a pixel array (or grid) for detecting light and recording intensity (brightness) of the detected light. The pixel array responds to the light by accumulating a charge. The accumulated charge is then used (for example, by other circuitry) to provide a color and brightness signal for use in a suitable application, such as a digital camera. Pixel sensors often manifest as charge-coupled devices (CCDs) or complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) devices. Relative to CCD pixel sensors, CMOS pixel sensors provide lower power consumption, smaller size, and faster data processing. Further, CMOS pixel sensors provide a direct digital output of data and generally have a lower manufacturing cost compared with CCD pixel sensors.